


Battle Scars

by CosmicStarlight21



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Claiming Bites, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Run, Possessive Derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2018-10-06 05:03:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10326173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicStarlight21/pseuds/CosmicStarlight21
Summary: Every month teenagers in Beacon Hills are forced to leave their home on the night on the Full Moon as they chased, killed, and captured to become slaves to the mighty werewolf's. It's now Stile's turn to run but with a werewolf like Derek Hale on Stiles trail will he ever be able to escape and save his town? Warning-This is a dark story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> :) Hello to whoever has stumbled upon this fic. This is my first time on FF and on Archive of Our Own. And this is my first story, so please take mercy on me if it's terrible. :) I've read Teen Wolf mating run stories and I wanted to do one myself for a long time, So anyways without further ado I hope you enjoy my story.
> 
> Warnings for this chapter- Talk of murder and forced mating's, a bit of cussing...
> 
> Disclaimer-I sadly do not own Teen Wolf at all or any of it's characters.

Stiles's POV-

_{It's so dark, I'm lost, I don't know where to go. Where is everyone? Where's Scott and Allison? I can't be alone, there are noises everywhere. Why haven't they found me yet? I keep tripping and falling and it's getting harder to keep getting back up. I need to keep running, I can't stop. I have to make it till Dawn, I have to make it home to my Dad. I fall again and there's silence. The screaming has stopped. I should be relived, I should be flooded with hope. I'm away from the the carnage, away from the monsters, I should stand a chance now, but something's wrong...It shouldn't be this quiet. I slowly climb back to my feet and I look around and see nothing._

_I don't know how but I can feel it's eyes on me, watching me from the coverage of the darkness waiting to see what my next move will be. I take a deep breath and I run. I hear it chasing after me and I know I'm doomed, I know I can't escape from it but I won't go down without a fight. I look back briefly and the creature launches itself off the ground and knocks into me. No, no, no I have to get back up, I have to make it home, I promised him I would! As I try to scramble back from it to find enough purchase to stand up, the beast uses its razor sharp teeth to sink into my ankle to keep me down. I scream out in agony and the creature lets go of me with my blood smeared across it's lips, dripping out from it's mouth. It only take few seconds but it feels like a lifetime as the Werewolf jumps on top of me and while it looks into my eyes with its murderous ones it roars and bites deep into my neck.}_

I wake up gasping for breath and bring a shaking hand up to my neck but instead of feeling blood and open flesh I only feel smooth skin and I calm down. It was just a dream, a nightmare. I'm not in the woods, I'm at home and I can hear my dad downstairs making food. I gently sit up and get out out of my bed looking for my phone. Finding it from where it must've fallen on the floor I pick it up and see I have two missed voicemail's, one from Scott and one from Lydia. I press on Scott's and I relax as I hear his voice.

**"Hey, Stiles. Happy birthday dude! I'm sure you're sleeping in now but I just wanted to call and tell you we've decided to meet at Lydia's at one. Lydia can't wait to see you so I suggest you hurry over as soon as you hear this or Lydia might come over to your house and drag you over here. Anyways, I'll see you later and tell your dad we're set for tonight."**

Oh, crap! I look at the time and see that it's two-thirty. I look at Lydia's name and see her voicemail is from five minutes ago. Fearing the worst I press on hers.

**"Ahemm...Mieczyslaw Stiles Stilinski! Where the hell are you! We're waiting for you to show up but strangely you haven't! You have ten minutes to get your ass over here young man before I go your house and drag you out out by your hair! I'll see very you soon, love ya."**

I shouldn't have stayed up till five in the morning, Lydia's going to kill me for being late. The next few minutes are a blur as I quickly get dressed and rush downstairs. My dad is in the kitchen in the middle of flipping burgers when he sees me and frowns.

"Son? Why is your shirt on backwards? And why do you have ink all over your face?"

Damn I must've fallen asleep on my notes. I sigh and walk over to the table and grab a apple out of the fruit bowl. "I was up all night writing down contingency plans in case something goes wrong tonight."

As I bite into the apple my dad sighs. "Have you talked to Scott yet?"

"I got a voicemail from him, he said to say everything's set for tonight."

My dad shaked his head and started taking the burgers out of the frying pan and to place them on a plate. My dad's a badass, he stands up for all the humans in this town, he risks his life everyday trying to protect the innocent but he has one weakness and it's me. He's scared about tonight, I can tell he's afraid like I am that something will go wrong and I won't be able to come home. I put my apple down and walk over to my dad and I'm shocked to see tears streaming down his cheeks. Putting as much confidence into my words as much as I can I tried to comfort him. "Dad, everything will be fine. I'm coming home at Dawn and we're gonna celebrate and eat pizza and enjoy the rest of the month. I won't get caught."

My dad looked up and his tears had stopped. "Stiles, if I thought we could make it I would make you leave this town right now to escape from having to run tonight. I believe in Scott and I believe in you but I won't be able to keep going if you don't come back home. I can't lose you, not after after everything, not after your mother..." His voice trailed off and I knew he was remembering her death. He's never told me how she died but I'm guessing it was by a werewolf by how much hate he has for them.

It hurts to think her. The day my dad told me she was gone forever, I never thought we'd get past losing her. I can only hope now to be the person she wanted me to become, for me to become someone she would be proud of. Everyone who knew her thought she was brave and kind. My mom was so beautiful and she loved this town with all her heart but things had changed.

My dad told me it had started with a fire. Five years ago a human set the Hale house ablaze and murdered almost an entire house full of werewolves. There was only two survivors, Derek and Peter Hale. Peter was trapped in a coma and still has not awakened. Derek Hale was crushed and heartbroken, in just one night he lost all but one retaliative. Derek swore vengeance and all packs resigning in Beacon Hills formed into one mega pack and decided that no humans would take another supernatural life. The werewolves gained quick control over Beacon Hills despite the outrage and rebellion from the humans. Almost all other supernatural beings sided with the werewolf's while few from each species have sided against them and have tried to protect the humans. The once sweet and caring werewolves grew vicious and craved power in all forms.

The wolfs demanded much from money to being treated like kings and queens by the humans or else they would be killed for their rejection. A few years later after the wolves rose in power they grew restless and wanted companions who would bow to their every desire and never be able to leave them. The werewolves created what's called the full Moon mate run. Once a month all humans who are of the age sixteen must participate in the monthly runs until they finally turn twenty-one, or is claimed by a werewolf, or killed by one. There were protests and parents tried leaving town with their children only to be met with claws slashing their throats and their children left screaming in their wake. Werewolf's are creatures that love the thrill of the chase so by making these teens run and forcing them to become their mates they show off their strength and their ability to hunt and secure a mate. And they also show off their ability to kill by murdering a few teens in the runs if they deem them as weak and unsuitable for becoming a mate to a pack member.

There has been three full years of the mating runs. Tonight marks the start of the fourth year and tonight also marks the date of my sixteenth birthday. I've lost so many friends to the monthly 'slave' runs. My best friend Scott barley made it through the night last year without being killed but at cost, he was turned into a werewolf. Since he is a Supernatural creature he no longer is forced to be in runs anymore but now people look at him in fear thinking he'll turn become as evil as the other werewolves. Scott actually is still my best friend and he's far from the typical Beacon Hill's werewolf. He's protective, he protects as many as he can in the monthly runs by keeping them safe until morning. Scott tries to stand up to the pack and trying to change them back to the way they were before the Hale fire. From what Scott has said, the pack always ignores him and tries to change him to be like them. If the pack knew about Scott protecting humans from them they would kill him. And if they knew about the Argents, about me, they would kill us all too.

"Stiles," my dad says bring me out of my thoughts. "Please be careful tonight. Please stay by Scott and don't leave his side no matter what you see or hear." His breath hitched and he continued on. "Promise me you'll come home."

I looked into my dad's eyes and said, "I promise."

My dad nodded and hugged me, probably hoping this wasn't going to be the last time he would be ever able to do so. I might die during the run tonight, or be captured and become a slave to a werewolf who will never let me see my friends or my father again. Even though I have a plan and it might fail I intend to keep my promise to my dad and I will come back and hug him many more times and I will escape every monthly run until I'm not forced to anymore.

My dad let go of me and gave me a sad smile. "Do you want to eat with me or do you have to go meet with Scott?" He asked.

"Scott said he'll meet me over at Lydia's, I'm already late. But I'll be back in time before the Grievers show up." I tried not to let anger cloud my voice over when I said the last part. Grievers are the werewolf's who've already won a slave in a past run and who are assigned to go to the houses in town to gather up all the humans who are of age to be in the run and bring them to the designated woods where the run will take place. We call them Grievers because of how much misery they cause by ripping the teens away from their homes and parents. They are also the ones who punish those who try to escape town or the ones who try to refuse participating in a run. If I refuse to go with my Griever tonight they'll kill my dad and take me regardless. There is no fighting them...Or so they think. I need to talk to Allison...

My dad started to speak, breaking me away from my thoughts once again. "Don't keep them them waiting son. I'll save you some food to eat before you have to go tonight. Go talk to your friends and make sure you guys have everything you need for the run."

I couldn't help but to smile. "I'm sure Scott has a million things for us and I know Allison has a bunch of toys she's been wanting to try out."

My dad laughed. "I'm sure she does, tell the gang I wish them luck."

I nodded and and with a quick goodbye I was headed on my way to Lydia's.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear readers! I want to apologize for the wait for this chapter, between working 6 days a week I was planning on how I wanted to go with this story based on your comments. Thank you everyone who has left a review and their opinion on how Derek should be in this story. I've replied back to everyone and I hope you all enjoy this chapter. :)
> 
> Warnings for this chapter- Talk of murder, and cussing.
> 
> Disclaimer-I sadly do not own Teen Wolf at all or any of it's characters.

(Continuation of Stiles's letter to an unknown person-)

_ Plan's have been made. Tonight is about survival, tomorrow it will will be about bringing changes. The Argents are the key to saving this town, I can only hope our plans will succeeded. Because if not...We'll need your help. I'm going to try and make sure you won't ever get involved in this upcoming fight unless it's absolutely necessary. Hell, even if we get to that point I hope you never have to read this letter. Just in case the worst has happened it's time you knew about the truth about the Argents, the truth about me. Let me tell you how it all began... _

* * *

Stile's POV- I open the door and my breath is instantly taken away. A girl who's five foot three, has green eyes, is fair-skinned, and has strawberry blonde is glaring at me like I've just kicked her dog. A girl I know all too well.

"H-Hey there Lydia," I chuckle nervously waiting for her response.

Lydia only cocks an eyebrow and remains silent. Shit, she's really pissed.

"I know I'm late, I'm sorry. I stayed up really late and I..." My words were cut off when Lydia gently scoffed and pulled me into a tight hug. I grunted from being squeezed so hard but I wrapped my arms around her and leaned into the embrace. We stayed like that for a minute and I knew she wasn't really mad at me, she was worried. Lydia pulled away and ran a hand through her long locks.

"Better late then never Stiles. Scott's been barely containing himself, he has a few friends he wants you to meet." Friends? Who could Scott want me to meet? I'm happy it seems like other people have excepted Scott as a werewolf now but why meet them today?

As if reading my thoughts Lydia said, "Scott's worked them into the plan. You'll understand, they're all really nice, well except for Theo...Something seems off about him but I've been wrong about people before."

I shook my head with a smile on my face. "Lydia among the many, many, many million things I admire about you, you have a really great ability to judge a person for who they are."

Lydia shrugged and graced me with a smile of her own. "You're right I'm pretty bad ass."

I snorted unattractively and smiled wider. I really love my friends, especially Lydia. All though I used to want it to happen, I know in my heart Lydia and I will never be a couple but that's okay. I'll always love her and protect her no matter what happens between us. Lydia flipped her hair over one shoulder and shifted from foot to foot. She looks worried again. I guess it's time to go talk with everyone.

"Are you ready?" Lydia asked.

"Always," I replied trying to sound lighthearted but instead sounding flat and serious.

Lydia nodded, took one of my hands, and led me in. As Lydia still holding my hand guided me up the stairs I heard low murmurs of conversations and recognized the main voice talking as Scott's. When we reached Lydia's bedroom door she pushed it open and everyone gathered in the room stopped talking and looked at me.

There was Scott on the bed with a goofy grin plastered on his face. Next to him is Alison who looks more relaxed than I usually see her being. On the other side of Scott is Isaac Lahey, a classmate of ours I've only spoken to a few times in class. Isaac has bruises trailing across his exposed skin like the last time I saw him and I make a note I need to talk to him about that. Siting crisscross on the floor is Boyd and Erica, one of our school's cutest couples. They're looking into each other's eyes and I highly doubt they've recognized I've shown up by how lost they are looking at each other. Across the floor from them sits Kira, a girl who's a Thunder Kitsune. I've never spoken to her but she's always looked friendly. And leaning against a wall is the last person in the room and it must be the Theo, Lydia was telling me about.

It's surprisingly Theo who breaks the silence and speaks to me first. "Hey there, you must be Stiles. I'm Theo. I'm really glad to meet you Stiles, I've heard so much about you."

Although Theo's words seem kind he has a dangerous glint in his eyes and is wearing the type of smirk on his face only smug and self righteous people wear. I immediately don't like him and can see why Lydia doesn't either. Trying to keep the distaste out of my voice I acknowledged Theo. "Yeah...it's nice to meet you, Lydia told me about you."

Even though I didn't think it was possible Theo's smirk seemed to grow bigger and even though I had tried, I felt like he picked up on the fact I don't like him. I looked away from Theo as Scott got off the bed and came to give me bone crushing hug. Damn werewolf strength...

"Nice to see you too Scotty," I wheezed gasping for air. Scott laughed and backed away from me with warmth and fondness radiating off of him.

Lydia let go of my hand to sit where Scott's place had been on her bed. Alison and Lydia start talking right away and I heard Lydia telling Alison there's been another murder. Great...The Grievers probably caught someone trying to leave town again. Which poor family will receive the news a family member has been lost? Will my dad be tasked with telling them the news or will a Griever show up with their dead loved one held in it's arms like a trophy they've won.

Pulling me away from my troubled thought's Scott clears his throat and has everyone's attention. "Alright guys, for those who haven't met him this is Stiles." Erica and Boyd looked away from each other to give me a familiar wave in greeting. Kira shyly raised her hand and also waved. Isaac and Alison gave me a nod.

"Hey guys," I greeted them.

"So is everyone ready to go over the plan again?" Scott questioned the group. Everyone agreed and his features became clouded with wariness. "I managed to sneak into the woods last night and I planted the weapons in the locations we talked about. I was almost caught but at least the weapons are there in case you guys need them."

Scott was almost caught?! I looked briefly over to Alison and saw her grimace. We both know Scott will be killed to make an example for helping humans if he's caught.

"When the run starts." Scott continued. "There is the huge tree stump I was telling you guys about, it's located exactly in the middle of the preserve. I put small orange pieces of tape with numbers on them, on some of the trees to lead you guys there. I put the tape at the base of the trees but there will be slash marks on the trees so you can identify which ones to look at. Just stay calm and scan the trees and follow the numbers and you'll eventually find the last one which will be number 13. Now just to remind you guys I'll be hiding from the other wolfs but if anything goes wrong or if you're all not at the tree trunk fifteen minutes after the run has started, I'll come and find you guys. Boyd will helping me tonight."

Scoot looked over at Boyd and although Boyd looked determined and ready, Erica's face told a different story. Erica looks terrified and there are tears brewing in her chocolate colored eyes. Although she's human, Erica's mated to Boyd. Even though she must be proud of him Boyd's risking his life like Scott to help others make it though the night and I can only hope for all of us neither of them will be caught.

"Scott and I will be waiting for guys like he said," Boyd spoke up. "Luckily Scott managed to get scent maskers from Deaton and that should disguise your scents so it'll be hard for the other wolves to track you. Once you guys reach the location we'll guide you to a nearby cave and protect you till the sun comes up and take you home. Does anyone have any questions?"

It was quiet for a moment but Theo leaned up from the wall and asked, "Can I be with Stiles? I mean why don't we run together so we don't get lost and find our way there as a team?"

Before Scott could answer him I already knew why we couldn't and countered with, "It's too dangerous. Running in groups draws werewolf's in like moths to a flame. They see it as a challenge, to break apart the groups and prove you're not safe in numbers. My dad has told me all about the Moon runs and it's safer to run alone."

Theo looked annoyed but he seemed to grasp the truth to my words and sighed. "Fine. I don't like it but if you think it's best then that's what we'll do."

I gave Theo a nod in agreement and I add, "It's the safer that way. Once we're all together we'll be fine for the rest of the hunt."

Isaac gave a nervous twitch and I could see his fists clenching and unclenching. I really need to talk to him. Seeing Isaac's obvious distress Scott shot him look of reassurance and said," Isaac I promise you'll be safe. You, Alison, Stiles, and Theo will be protected tonight. And if I can after you guys are all in the caves I'm going to leave you guys with Boyd and try to bring back as many people as I can."

Issac perked up and I could see Scott's words have calmed him for the moment. I feel my chest fill up with pride for my best friend. Scott is truly one of the bravest and the most caring person I know.

"Now that the plan's out of the way how about we celebrate a certain someone's birthday?" Scott asked looking at me.

Lydia shot of her bed like an arrow and ran out of the room shouting behind her, "I'll get the cake ready! You'll love it Stiles, it's Batman themed!"

Sweet! I felt my face light up in joy and give a little dance. Scott laughed at my antics and I joined in.

"Let's go eat guys," Scott barley had time to say before there were chimes of "yes's" and "me first." Everyone got up from their places and either gave me a parting slap on the shoulder or a smile, except for Theo who blew me a kiss as they followed where Lydia went downstairs to the kitchen. When it was just Scott, Alison, and I left in the room Alison gave Scott a peck on the check and told him to give us a moment. Scott gave her a questioning look but left the room and it was just us two left. Finally alone with Alison I know we don't have much time. Before she can start talking I quickly reach in my pocket and hand over two envelopes to her.

Alison takes them but asks, "What are these?"

"One's for the request your dad made about where a stash of wolfsbane can be found and a shipment of guns. The other is personal and I need you to promise me you'll give it to my dad if something goes wrong and I don't make it back home to him."

Alison started to glare at me with disappointment. "I'll give it to him 'if' something happens but you'll be fine tonight Stiles. After this is over with with we can finally do the first act in taking back this town. I know we both hate keeping this a secret but if your dad or Scott found out they would try and stop us. When you approached my dad those months ago asking him to train you, I knew had so much potential in you. You're a fighter Stiles and we're going to save everyone."

I feel hope stirring in my chest. Hearing Alison believes in me only squanders the guilt from hiding what we're doing from our loved ones. She's right, and if Alison has confidence about tonight then so will I. "Yes we will," I tell her mirroring her optimism.

Alison beams in approval and our conversation is over when Lydia shouts, "You two better get down here now! There's only one slice of cake left!"

With the challenge facing us we both shout "It's mine," and blot downstairs to join our friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there again. I'm sorry there wasn't much action in this chapter. Chapter three will be longer and contain the entire hunt sequence. You will see Derek in the next chapter! I have two different ideas about how the next chapter should end so I hope you'll like whichever one I pick. I really appreciate your feedback and support, so thank you guys. I'll try my best to upload chapter three quick. If any of you are Supernatural Dark Sam fans, I started a story about just that with chapter one being Boyking Sam. It's something that stuck with with me and I'll be trying to update that story soon. Have a good day everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (AN) Hi...I'm really sorry this chapter is so late. I've had writters block which took way longer than it should have to get over it. My computer also died a few months ago so I typed this chapter on my phone so I'm sorry for any mistakes. I did try and succeed to make this chapter longer so I hope it will make up for the long absence a little bit. This chapter you will find out about what happened to Stiles's mother and you might not be happy, so I will issue you another apology if you don't like how her fate turned out, but I had this planned out before I started writing the chapters. I thought it would be interesting to have her death happen the way it did to show you what the start over the werewolf takeover is like and to present an huge obstacle between two characters. This chapter only features some of the Run, the rest will conclude in the next chapter. Anyways, enough rambling. Please enjoy the chapter.
> 
> Warnings for this chapter-A scene of death, talk of murder, and cussing.
> 
> Disclaimer- Teen Wolf has ended and I sadly never have or will ever own it or its characters.

(Continuation of Stiles's letter to an unknown person-)

_ I had known Alison for only a week and our friendship was already blossoming strong. She had me over to have dinner with her and her parents. They had made steak and baked potatoes but its what happened after dinner, when I found something even juicer, something I disovered that made me realize that I could take back our town. To avenge my mother, and save everyone from having to lose a loved one. That night I became a member of the resistance. _

* * *

 

**Stiles POV: NOW-**

The day had flown by all too quickly. I walked home with dread filled steps and I was not looking forward to the promise of the night. The happiness from my party was gone and neves filled its place. I looked at my watch and I flinched when I saw the time. I only have ten more minutes of freedom. I picked up the pace and walked faster almost going into a run as I felt urged to make it back home in time. I have to say goodbye to my dad, just in case...

All too soon I reached my destination with only a few minutes to spare. My dad was pacing back and forth by the front door, but when he saw me he stopped and looked almost disappointed. Almost like he was disappointed that I had not tried to run away.

"Hey, son," my dad greeted me as I walked up the porch steps. He pulled me into a loose hug and I could smell the stench of alcohol reeking off of him. He pulled away and I masked my disapproval of his drinking with a half hearted smile.

"How was the party at Lydia's?" My dad asked.

"It was good, they made me a cake and we just hung out and discussed the plan. I met a few new people and they seemed great. They were just nervous about the run as I am, but I think Scott calmed them down."

"Scott's a good kid," my dad said in acknowledgment to my statement. Then looking around to see if anyone was close by he leaned in and whispered, "Do you know what you need to do? Did Deaton pull through with the scent maskers?"

"Yes, dad. Scott was thorough with the plan, and I rubbed the masking lotion all over me. To a werewolf I should have no scent at all. Deaton said it'll last up for a full day. The others put it on as well."

My father let out a deep breath and looked relived. "Good, I knew I could count on Deaton. I like knowing you have an advantage against the enemy. Hopefully the Griever won't notice anything off about you. Thankfully all they care about is making sure you have nothing on you. And speaking of Grievers, I see one of the bastards now."

I turn around and true to my dad's words a Griever with long blond hair and eyes so dark they looked pitch black, was walking toward us. She seemed confidant and almost predatorial as she swayed her hips and made eye contact with me. A smirk lit up her face and she only seemed thrilled when I started glaring at her in response. She came at a stop right before us and officially announced herself.

"Stilinski residence. House of the pathetic human sheriff, father of Mieczslaw Stilinski. I have..."

"My name is Stiles," I snarl at her without thinking of my words. Realizing my stupidity at talking back to a Griever, I'm only stunned as the Griever awards me with a grin instead of instant death.

"My, my...A feisty one on my hands. It's too bad I have a human pet or else I would be sorely tempted to have you. But be it as it may, even though I like your attitude if you interrupt me again child I will strike you were you stand. Got it sweet cheeks?" The Griever asks in a mocking tone.

I feel my body respond by shaking in anger and against all my senses screaming at me to not say a word I'm tempered to give in and let this werewolf know what I think about her. The word 'bitch' almost leaves my mouth before my dad places a hand on my shoulder. I look at him and he's grimly shaking his head side to side. I can almost hear him saying 'she's not worth it' and to 'give in.'

I look away from him to where the Griever is waiting for my responde. I nod my head at her and try to ignore the glee radiating off of her at winning this small victory over me.

"As I was saying, I am here for your child, sheriff. He is to come with me and if my pack has anything to do about it he will not return tonight, and will become apart of something better than the trash of humanity. If he's blessed by my kind he will become a pet who will worship his master, and might possibly one day join our kind in the ruling class."

I shiver at her words. She makes it sound like being a werewolves pet is something to be proud of and becoming a werewolf is the greatest honor that can be bestowed upon you.

"You have a moment to say goodbye to the son you know sherif. Make it quick, I don't care about your human feelings as I have a job to do. And no touching whatsoever." The Griever makes a hand gesture between my dad and I and we quickly face one another for quite possibly the last time.

"Dad..." My voice breaks and all the words I was going to say abandons me.

"Shh...Stiles. Don't worry, everything is going to be okay. I know I'm not the best father but you've become such a great man and I know with all my heart, I'll see you again."

I feel wetness on my cheeks and my eyesight blurs. I bring a hand up to wipe away my tears so I can appear strong to my dad. This man has raised me from birth and has been by my side ever since my mother died. He has always protected me and although he drinks to numb the pain he's always been kind and even now he's trying to comfort me.

Before the Griever can stop me, I emabrace my father and hold on to him before the Griever hisses and rips us apart. I'm crying out to my father as the werewolf drags me away from him and I repeat to him what I said to him this morning. I tell him I love him, that I'll return, and he looks after me with hope. I can tell it's taking all his willpower to not come and kill the Griever taking me away. The last words I hear from him is that he loves me and to be be careful.

The Griever almost breaks something as she grips down harder on my arm and walks more quickly away from my house. She mumbles about stupid humans and I'm lost thinking about my dad and how much of an actual chance I'll have at making it home. In reality my chances of survival or not being captured are small. And despite planning this for so long, I know there are so many cracks and so many chances for things to go wrong.

I quickly brush the thoughts of failure aside and try to keep up with the Griever beside me as she marches me into the entrance of the woods, where at least over a dozen kids my age stand huddled together as their Grievers keep a close eye on them. I'm unexpectatly thrown in the path where the teenagers are and my Griever yells at me to get in the group. I glare at her once again, but do as she demands and I join the others.

It's a sombering experience to see so many kids crying and sobbing for their loved ones they were taken away from. A few are on the ground praying for mercy and to come out from the run alive and I'm tempted to comfort them, but I don't want to give them false hope. Most of these kids are from my classes, the others I don't recognize are homeschooled as some parents are too paranoid for their children to leave their homes. My father almost forced me to be homeschooled but I begged him to let me go to public school just so I wouldn't feel trapped in the house. Although werewolves run the schools I met my best friends there.

I try to breathe evenly as more teens are brought to our group by Grievers and eventually Theo, Issac, and Alison are some of those who arrive. They try to make it not obvious as to avoid suspicion as they stand away from me, but Alison does nod in my direction. I give her a discreet thumbs up and after that I try to avoid looking at them. The Grievers keep watching us and I hear a few of them talking about how weak we all look and how lucky we will be if their pack chooses even one of us to become a pet.

I feel the urge to gag at their words but maintain my calmness, but that which soon evaporates as one of the most feared Grievers joins her pack and she immediately gains the attention from everyone in the vicinity. This Griever goes by many names but her birth name is Kali. And among the werewolves she is easily one of the most respected and powerful of them all. She also is one of the most beautiful one's-with the appearance of milk chocolate colored skin, captivating dark eyes, and long silky raven hair.

Power radiates from her and the werewolves around her are quaking in awe while some of us humans cower down in fear. Everyone knows the tales of Kali and no one wants to provoke her wrath.

I look over at Alison and lock eyes with her. I can tell she's afraid like me to see the werewolf in person we've talked about so many times with each other. We know more than anyone that Kali is easily the most dangerous werewolf, even more so than their leader Derek Hale. I wonder why she's here? Kali has never been reported to attend a run, she has higher duties to preform. So why of all runs has she picked this one to be at?

As if hearing my question Kali herself greets us all by starting with a speech. "Blessed night dear pack. I'm happy at being able to have the chance to witness one of our most beloved ceremonies. It's my most privileged pleasure to announce our leader, the great Derek Hale has assigned me to watch over these events from here on out to make sure things go accordingly." Kali is talking to her pack but strangely her eyes flickered over to me before quickly turning her attention back to her pack.

"Our pack members are ready and in just a moment we will start the run."

Kali turns her respectful glaze she held to her pack to a disgusted one as she finally addressed the humans that were just a mere feet from her. "Listen up you pile of meat bags! In just a second I will blow the whistle to signal the start of the run. You have a one minute head start before our brothers and sisters of the pack come to hunt you down. If you are weak of blood you can expect to be killed as our pack needs worthy humans to be our pets. For those of you with fighting spirt you're in much better luck. As for every month I would like to pay tribute to our beloved pack leader Derek Hale. As he runs tonight, I hope he can find one of you worthless humans capable to become his pet. The stakes are high children, be ready to run."

Finally done with talking, Kali raised a matalic whistle to her mouth and it's almost defining to hear the piercing shill sound it makes. I don't take too much time to ponder the noise as I see everyone start to run and I quickly bolt off into the woods. For a moment everyone is running together in unity before we all break apart and run separate ways.

As I run I whip my head around scanning for claw marked trees and it's not too long before I spot one. I dash to it like a moth to a flame and I bend down to grope around the base of the tree. I feel my hand brush against paper and with the help of the light of the moon I make out the number one written on it. Good I found one, I just need to find the other twelve.

I feel hope stir in my chest and I start running once again. I quickly find the trees labeled two to four before I hear the first scream. Chills run throughout my body as I hear that first blood curling scream that is abruptly cut off. Soon other screams pick off where that one left off and I hold back to prevent myself running to ones calling out for help.

I can't save anyone right now no matter how much I want too. When I get to Scott we can help saving others then. Stowing away my quilt I shamefully run away from the source of the yells in favor of finding the fifth tree.

Thankfully I reach the fifth tree in record time and I try not to panic as sounds of howling and snarling fill the air. Now that the howling has joined in the sounds of the night, the screams I had heard are few to far in between as the wolves dominate the need to be heard. Mysterious noises of crackling and thumps join the fray and it fuels me with adrenaline as I gather more speed to run.

I find the sixth, seventh, eighth, and ninth trees before the woods are filled with silence. I slow my speed down as panic floods me. Why is it so quiet now? The run isn't over yet...And now without the sounds of screams and howling, the noises of me walking over the leafs and twigs amplifies my location. I wince as I hear the sounds I make and instead of running I choose to walk instead to make less noise. Time seems to slow down drastically and finding the next tree feels like a lifetime.

Calm down Stiles, just three more trees to go and I'll be reunited with the others. But despite victory almost being in my grasp I know something's wrong, I feel like I'm being watched. I try not to look behind me as to give away I'm onto who's ever watching me. And I'm now faced with a dilemma. If I keep going I'll lead the person watching me to the others and their safety will be compromised.

But if I stay or go in another direction I'll undoubtedly be open to an attack. I make my mind up and I give away my awareness as I run the opposite direction from the next tree. I can hear someone running behind me and I do my best to lose them by weaving in different directions but I never escape from my stalker.

It's almost a joke of me thinking I can outrun whoever's behind me and they prove my point as they pick up speed and run their body into mine. I tumble down and land hard down against the ground. I maneuver myself so I can finally see who's been chasing me and my heart stops in my chest. I recognize the person before me and a scream of my own builds in me. Derek Hale stands before me and knowing his pray is down he watches to see what I'll do next.

It's only silent for a moment before Derek breaks it and his voice is surprisingly rough. "My name is Derek and I've waited years to see you again Stiles."

I stare at Derek with confusion. How does he know my name? Why do I feel like I've met him before? I try to tone down my fear and pretend to be brave as I demand a question from him. "How do you know my name? What do you mean you've been waiting to see me again?"

Derek's blue eyes seem mystified and his handsome face mirrors my confusion. He looks at me like I should know something and suddenly it's like my brain opens the floodgates to something I've hidden from myself and I'm struck by a lost memory.

* * *

**Stiles POV: 5 years ago-**

_I feel hands shaking my body and I hear my mother's voice. "Stiles honey, it's time to get up. We have to go to grandma's house remember?"_

I groan loudly and rub my eyes while my body quickly tries to adjust to waking up even though I still feel utterly exhausted. My mother stands tall over me and she stops shaking me once she realizes I'm finally awake. My voice sounds winey and childlike as I ask her, "Why do we have to leave so early mom? Grandma only lives an hour away from us. Can't I just sleep for at least another hour?"

My mom is fast to answer me and she sounds regretful but also determined in her response. "I know sweetie but granny just called me and she wants us to go to her house right now. She's very exited to see you. I already have a backpack packed for you and you can sleep in the car, but we have to go now Stiles. So please come downstairs and put on your shoes."

My mom's face crinkles into a warm smile but it's not right. Even though her face is full of warmth and love there's worry in her eyes and her body is shaking. Fully awake now, I realize I don't know the full picture and I'm missing something very important. I don't know what's going on but I'll find out. I do what my mom says and I get up and I follow her downstairs. She hands me a pair a shoes and without speaking I put them on. With an order to stay put my mother took her leave into the kitchen.

I began to lace up my shoelaces when voices of my mom and dad trickles out of the kitchen to where I am. I can hear my mom's whispers tangled in with my father's and whatever they're talking about they obviously don't want me to know.

Done with tying my shoes I quietly stand up and steadily creep over to the kitchen door to hear my parents words more clearly. I can only make out a few words before I step down and hear the floor noisily announce my presence. I hold my breath and hope my parents didn't notice but it's now silent in the kitchen.

I give up on my silent act and I storm into the kitchen. My mom grabs my dad's hand when they see me and they look at me with faces adorned with fake grins. Whatever is going on they're pretending to be happy.

"Sweetie...Your dad and I were just talking about how much fun you and I are going to have at granny's. We'll all go out and have ice-cream, watch the Batman trilogy, and have fun. Right John?"

My dad looks at my mom and his smile slips into something bleak and sad. Half a second later the smile returns like it never disappeared in the first place. "Yeah. Stiles you three are going to have an amazing day. Your mother and I were also talking and you guys are going to stay with your granny for a week or so instead of just one night."

I can't hold hold back my shock as I blurt out, "What?! Why didnt you guys tell me this eariler? What about school?"

My dads voice firms and he says, "Your granny is not feeling well. Her doctors think it's best she has family around her and she loves you both dearly. I took care of your school, so everything is taken care of. You and your mom have to go now, but I promise in a while I'll join you guys up there. I have to take care of something important for work before I can join you."

My mom is shaking again and I want to ask her what's wrong, to demand the truth because I can tell they're lying to me. The only thing from preventing me from asking is my dad who looks like he's not going to tell me anything and my mom who is looking like she's about to cry. As much as I hate it I reign my thoughts in and plan to wait until they tell me in their own time.

"Okay dad," I mumble.

My dad gives me a genuine smile this time and pulls me into a tight hug. I hold onto him, somehow knowing he needs to be comforted right now. My dad lets go and uses the back of his hand to wipe away tears that I didn't know had started coming out.

"I love you so much Stiles, I will be with you guys as soon as I can."

"I love you too dad. I..." My voice trailes off and stop myself from begging the truth from him again. My mom picks up two large backpacks from the floor and hands one over to me. I put it on and my mom and dad emabrace. I can hear them tell each other how much they love one another and that they will see each other soon. Minutes fly and they finally let go, and my my mom puts a hand on my back and escorts me outside to the car.

I get in the car and I look out the back window and see my dad waving goodbye. I wave back beofe my mom starts driving away, and my dad gets farther and farther away until he's completely gone from my eyesight. I turn around back in my seat and try to come up with guesses on what's happening, but I honestly don't know anything other then what ever it is, it's very bad.

"Sweetie, you should take a nap you still look like you're still tired." My mom says gently as she cranks up the heat. I don't argue with her and I lay down fully in the backseat. Temporarily forgetting my troubles and filled by the warmth in the car I drift into a dreamless sleep.

-

"Stiles! Wake up!"

I immediately am jolted back into consciousness and I'm being harshly shaken by my mother who is leaning over me. She is scared and I know we're in trouble. "Mom, what's going on! What is it that you haven't told me?!" I yell at her.

My mom doesn't answer me and instead grabs ahold of my arms and tugs me out of the vehicle. "I will tell you later Stiles but were in danger and they are right behind us. We have to run, now!"

Without warning loud howls pierce the air and it's the howls instead of the freezing winter air that makes my body tremble. Immediately my mom and I start running and we enter the woods. I can no longer think of anything other then something deadly is after us and we have to get to safety. We keep running and running and there are sounds of branches snapping and snow crunching beneth my feet and I damn the woods for contuniously giving our location away. The howls that had followed us eventually disappered but we kept running until I eventually fell.

I met face first with the snow and cursed my luck but I got back up. My mom briefly looked over me over for injures before I gave her a thumbs to show I was okay. As we were about to start running again the figures that had caused the howls rapidly came out from nowhere and they made quick work in surounding us.

Werewolves...But why are they chasing us? They're friendly, some of my classmates are werewolves. Why are there nine of them blocking us from escaping? My mom slowly holds her hands up like someone who's been caught red handed by the police.

"Please don't hurt my boy, don't hurt my Stiles. It's my fault, he has no clue about what's going on. Please take me and spare him." My mom cries.

The wolfs angrily start to growl at her, and when I try to get close to her one of the wolf's snaps at me and I stop in my tracks. I mimic my mother's meek pose and my mother shoots me a look that says to be quiet but I ignore her.

"Mom, what are they doing? What are you saying?"

My mother stays quiet and I look around at all the wolves before I shout, "I don't know what's going on! My mom and I haven't done anything wrong. We love all supernatural beings why are you all doing this?"

No wolf shifts and I know I'm not going to get an answer from them. My mom starts begging them to spare me again when one of them leaps and tackles her to the ground. Before I can do anything another wolf does the same to me and I'm suddenly pinned down and can't move. The wolf on me and the one on my mother looks up at what must be their leader, a beautiful black furred wolf with gleaming blue eyes. They are communicating I know, but it's impssible to know what they're saying to each other.

The leader lifts its head and nods and the wolf on top of me looks down and grows menacingly in my face, and I know the wolf is going to kill me. I close my eyes waiting but the scream that comes out is not mine but my mother's. My eyes shoot open and I turn my head as my mother's wolf is tearing into her with its teeth and blood pours out of her staining the snow from white to crimson red.

"Mom! Stop, please stop! You're killing her! Stop it!" I thrash as hard as I can only focusing on trying to get the wolf off of me so I can save my mom but there's no budge, I can't get to her.

"Mom! Let me go! Please I'll do anything, just stop please!" I try pleading to no avail. I don't know how long it is but I lose track of time as I continue to beg for my mom's life. It seems like forever but the wolf does get off of her. My mom lies gasping for air and even though she's dying, she keeps looking at me and says, "I love you Stiles."

The black wolf snarls and the wolf on top of me gets off. Not believing what is happening I craw over to my mom trying to hold myself together so I can try to help her though this though I know it's too late. I hover over my mom and she brings a blood covered hand to carsses my face.

"Stiles, I'm so sorry. Your father and I knew it was dangerous but we had to try to get you out of beacon hills. We just wanted to protect you..." My mom gasps in pain and she wines when she tries to move herself.

"Mom, please stay with me. You are everthing to me, you can't leave. I'm going to help you," I sob as I take off my coat and press it down on her wounds. It's too much blood, she needs help. I try to ask the wolves to help her but my mom latches onto me and pulls me down to where her mouth is next to my ear.

"Stiles, you have to get of here, you have to run," she whispers.

"No, mom. I wont leave you!" I yell pulling away. "You're going to be okay."

Completely have forgotten about the wolves I feel a hard tug and I look to see the black wolf has its mouth locked onto my T-shirt and is dragging me away. "No!" I shout trying to twist free and throw a fist back and somehow it connects with the wolf.

The howls started up again and the other wolves pounced on me helping their leader drag me father away while ignoring my screams. I kept fighting until my head hit suddenly against something hard and unwillingly I was taken away from reality.

-

My head hurts when I finally come too. I stretch out my body and feel achy all over. There's no wolves on me but I can't move beyond what I just did and all I can do is think about what I just saw. My mom...Is she dead? I can't see her, the wolves dragged me too far away. I have to find her. As soon as I hear the voices I try to hold still and hone in and listen to what they say.

"What about the boy? Are you still planning on letting him go. He and his mother are the first humans who have tried to escape. We have to make an example of killing them both. Or at least since the mother is dead we should take the boy with us to provide us for pleasure.

"I told you eariler Kali, I want the boy to be let go. He doesn't know the werewolves are in charge now. And by sparing him he can tell everyone what happened and the humans will know what will consequences will occur if they try to leave Beacon Hills."

"You're right Derek that's a good idea, but we can't show any mercy if this happens again. I don't care if there are kids or not...Any human who tries to leave now will be slaughtered, no more exceptions."

"I agree, no more mercy. The humans have just murdered my entire family they must pay and by dawn well be in complete control of the town."

I can hear the words from the conversation fading and my vision starts to grow dark. No, I can't pass out now, I have to get up and find my mom! I struggle uselessly but before I'm once again gone from the world I see one of the bodies to which one of the voices belonged too. My eyes finally fall shut but not before I see a man with black hair and very familiar blue eyes looking down at me, holding an unreadable expression.

As I feel the darkness swarming me I can only think of how I failed my mom, of how I could've saved her. I'm so sorry mom...

* * *

 

**Stiles POV: Now-**

My mom, I know the truth now...I was with her when she died, no when she was murdered. How could I have not remembered what had happened?! And this man, this werewolf...Derek helped kill my mother and now he wants to kill me, to finsh the job.

'Stiles, you have to get out of here, you have to run,' my mother's voice echoes back to me. I will mom, I promise myself. I couldn't keep you alive but I won't damn your wishes by not doing the last thing you ever asked of me. I will run and I will get get revenge for you.

Blue eyes meet mine and holding Derek's wary gaze, I stand up and slowly back up before starting to run as though my life depends on it, because this time it does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (AN) I don't know if you guys hate me, or Derek over Stiles mom...But I promise Derek isn't fully evil and his side of the events will be explained later on. I also tried to parallel Stiles current run with his escape attempt with his mom. I know a few of you might wonder why Stiles didn't remember what happened with his mother, but his brain blocked out the memory for all those years until he saw a trigger, which was Derek. And he finally could remember the events. I heard people who go through traumatic experiences, sometimes for their protection their mind will take over and block out the memories that haunted them. Sometimes those memories come back if a trigger like the person or thing that hurt them comes in contact with them. I just wanted to explain that real quick.
> 
> I really will try to post the next chapter quicker, and I apppreate all the support you guys have been sending me. In the meantime I have a new story with a very dark Derek out called-Shadow of the Moon if you want to check it out. Thank you and I'll see you soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey again, lovely reader. I hope you liked this chapter, there will be a continuation of Stiles's letter for each chapter, can you guess who he's writing too? Sorry if this chapter seems rushed or if the characters seem too out of canon. I'm actually torn on this story. Mainly on how dark Derek should be. Should he be against the werewolf's being this way or should he be a dark top werewolf in charge seeing Stiles and wanting to claim him, or something in between? So if you guys want to see this continued please let me know which version of Derek you want so I know how to continue this story. Thank you and I hope to see you in the next chapter where you will see Stiles with gang and find out how they've been preparing for the Full Moon run. And for any Maze Runner fans I did borrow the word Griever because I thought it would be perfect in this story. And I promise you'll find out the deal behind the Argents! Anyways have a great day!


End file.
